


Honey, Darling, Angel

by capyshota



Series: A Guide to Navigating Your Dead Brother's Voyeurism [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Also Very Consensual Voyeurism, Ben's POV, Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Contact Sexual Encounters, OC is a nameless vessel, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Work, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capyshota/pseuds/capyshota
Summary: When the door does swing open, they both take in his appearance.The man is handsome enough—tall and broad in a three-piece suit; a few years older than them. Dark brown eyes and hair. Wealthy. He looks like he just stepped out of an entrepreneurial magazine, and probably has a wife and two blonde-haired, blue-eyed little babies at home.Klaus smiles and Ben can see in his eyes that they’ve made the same read.“Hi, darling,” Klaus coos, “May I come in?”





	Honey, Darling, Angel

_“Ben, Benny-Boo, brother dearest, my most treasured of the deceased—”_

_“What do you want, Klaus?”_

_“No, no, nothing, really. Just… a little favour.”_  

_Regret_ might not be the perfect word to describe how Ben is feeling about this whole agreement, but it’s probably in the top five.

They’re currently en route to a shitty motel over the other side of town so Klaus can make some money. For the occasion, Klaus has dressed up in a loose-fitting sheer blouse—navy blue—through which Ben can clearly see his nipples, and leather pants. A little purse is slung over his shoulder with various accessories and necessities.

This isn’t anything he hasn’t done before—in fact, Ben likely would have tagged along regardless. But Klaus had a special request for tonight that Ben felt very inclined to agree to.

However, now that they’re only a block away, he’s starting to have second thoughts.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Ben asks.

Klaus waves a dismissive hand at him. “It’s not a good idea, Ben. It’s a  _great_  idea. One of my best, if I’m tooting my own horn.”

Ben stops walking.

After a few paces, Klaus notices and spins around.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Benny?” He scurries back to Ben’s side. “You don’t have to do this, you know. You can just watch. Or not watch. I’m all about personal autonomy for the dead.”

Ben scrubs a hand over his face. “I know, I know. Fuck, I want to. I’m just… nervous.”

Klaus hums. “Performance anxiety. Perfectly natural.” He turns back around and starts walking into the parking lot of the motel, calling over his shoulder at Ben. “I was like that, once!”

Ben frowns and jogs to catch up. “No you weren’t, you idiot.”

When they find the right room, Klaus raps at the door.

By now, both Klaus and Ben have developed an unspoken system with which to judge and categorize his clientele. How quickly they open the door is first on the checklist.

This guy takes his time.

When the door does swing open, they both take in his appearance.

The man is handsome enough—tall and broad in a three-piece suit; a few years older than them. Dark brown eyes and hair. Wealthy. He looks like he just stepped out of an entrepreneurial magazine, and probably has a wife and two blonde-haired, blue-eyed little babies at home.

Klaus smiles and Ben can see in his eyes that they’ve made the same read.

“Hi, darling,” Klaus coos, “May I come in?”

The man, who had frozen a little upon seeing Klaus, jolts back to reality and shuffles aside.

“Y-Yes. Yeah, of course, come in.”

Klaus curtsies and sweeps in ahead of Ben, the door shutting behind them. He floats over to the bed and sits at the foot, tossing his purse up onto the bedside table.

The man is looking intently at Klaus, eyebrows furrowed, and Klaus responds with an innocent smile. “Five hundred, sweetheart.”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry.” He pulls the money from his pocket and thumbs through it, handing it to Klaus after confirming the amount. “Sorry, it’s just… You look familiar,” he says.

Klaus tosses the wad of cash towards his purse and stands up, brushing off his blouse.

“Do I?”

Ben knows exactly where this is going, and so does Klaus.

The man frowns, loosening his tie. “You’re not—”

He pauses in his actions. His eyes flick down to the tattoo on Klaus’ forearm, visible through the sheer sleeve—the one they were all forced to have gouged into their skin as children.

“You’re… f-from that… The Umbrella Academy?”

His eyes have grown wide and Ben can practically feel his blood grow hot.

“I’m—I mean—I  _was_  a huge fan. You know, when I was a kid. Not that I’m not _now_ , but…”

Ben scoffs.

This isn’t the first time he’s been recognized, and it won’t be the last, and Klaus is never one to pass up the lucrative potential of hero-worship.

“Guilty,” Klaus says, holding his hands up.

The man glances from _HELLO_ to _GOODBYE_.

Ben leans against the wall and tilts his head back. He loves hearing Klaus give this particular spiel; it’s one of his favourites.

Klaus takes a step towards the man and Ben watches him resist taking a step back.

“The Séance,” Klaus wiggles his fingers, “Fighting evil, saving the world, right?”

He gently pushes the man’s jacket off his shoulders then slides his hands down his chest, popping open the buttons of his vest.

“And bonus,” Klaus untucks his shirt and snakes one hand underneath, “I can contact the dead.”

The man shivers.

While one hand caresses his side, the other undoes the rest of his buttons.

“I-I always thought your power was… o-one of the best.”

“You hardly did anything during missions,” Ben grumbles.

Klaus runs his hands down the man’s arms, slipping off his shirt and vest as he goes. After they fall to the floor, Klaus keeps his hands on the man’s wrists.

“Oh yeah?” Klaus smirks and presses their bodies together. He guides the man’s hands to his ass. “…Does it turn you on?” he whispers.

The man nods and swallows. “Shit… yeah. You can like… talk to ghosts?”

Klaus curls one hand around the back of the man’s neck, tugging gently at the hair along the nape.

“Mhm. Although, they’re a little too chatty sometimes.”

He pointedly flicks his gaze to where Ben is leaning against the wall and Ben flips him off in return. The corner of Klaus’ mouth quirks up.

“And I’d rather talk with you—or, maybe _talk_ isn’t the right word.”

The man’s eyes flick down to Klaus’ lips.

“Yeah,” Klaus murmurs, “That’s it.”

The kiss is zealous and Ben almost laughs at the fervour possessing the man’s every move.

It’s not graceful; they’ve already passed into the territory of a recognized interest and Klaus will channel every ounce of his skill into exploiting that. It’s teeth and tongue and hot breath, and the longer Ben watches, the hotter his arousal grows.

He starts to pace around them. “Shit, Klaus, he’s so needy.”

Klaus becomes a little pushier, slipping one hand down the back of the man’s pants and pressing a thigh between his legs.

Between kisses, Klaus murmurs, “You want me, hm? Want this body, with so much  _raw fucking power_ inside it?” The man grunts in confirmation and Klaus pulls back to whisper, “…What are you going to do about it?”

Ben knows from experience that these illicit-homosexual-affair-macho-man types always take that line as a personal challenge.

Right on cue, the man puffs up his chest and pushes Klaus back onto the bed, crawling over him and kissing down his neck.

Klaus gasps, tugging his blouse over his head and throwing it at Ben with a subtle gesture to come closer.

Ben follows, sitting on the edge of the bed only a few feet from Klaus, and meets his eye contact, considering what he’s been requisitioned for.

“Fucking good,” Klaus groans.

He uses his hold in the man’s hair to drag him over to one nipple, arching into his mouth when he starts to suck.

Ben slides his gaze down over both their bodies before coming back up to Klaus’ eyes.

“All spread out for us,” Ben murmurs. “He should suck sweet little bruises into your chest. You deserve to be marked up.”

Klaus shudders. The man bites down around his nipple and Klaus bucks his hips weakly.

“Harder.”

He does so, and Klaus sighs.

Large, warm hands roam Klaus’ thighs, slowly pushing them apart while he continues kissing down Klaus’ chest. When he reaches the waistband, Klaus drags him back up to eye-level.

“What do you want, honey?” Klaus runs a finger along the man’s jaw.

Klaus possesses a nigh unprecedented talent for reading the sexual preferences of the people he sleeps with—something Ben has never quite wrapped his head around. And while Ben can’t necessarily read others, he can definitely read Klaus. Thus far he’s been rather… reserved. That means this guy probably isn’t into anything  _too_  drastic, which Ben is thankful for. He’s always found it quite difficult to see the appeal in being choked and spat on and stepped on, despite Klaus making it look so good.

The man stutters, “I w-wanna taste you.”

Klaus laughs, grinding up against him. “There’s so much of me to taste. You’re going to have to pick somewhere to start.”

The man leans back and takes an appraising look.

Klaus spreads himself out like a fucking buffet, curling one hand up along his chest to rest on his cheek. He bites the tip of his pinky finger and bats his lashes.

“God, how can he keep his hands off of you?” Ben murmurs.

A smirk drifts across Klaus’ face. He leans up on one elbow and scratches the stubble under the man’s chin.

“Use your words, angel.”

He looks as though he’d forgotten he was supposed to form a reply and the flush across his face is impossible to miss.

“Let… let me eat your ass.”

Klaus hums. “A man after my own heart.” He grabs the man’s hips and rocks up against him a few times. “You gonna stretch me out with your tongue before you fuck me? Is that the plan?”

The man nods and climbs back over Klaus to kiss him. He pins Klaus’ wrists above his head and Klaus whines into his mouth.

“Submission is such a good look on you,” Ben says. “If it were me, I’d tie up your wrists and tease you until you were on the verge of tears. You want that?”

Klaus tilts his head, deepening the kiss with a groan.

Ben takes it as a yes. He leans a little closer, watching Klaus’ tongue; how it drags across the man’s lower lip and pushes further, into his mouth. The way it curls so sweetly, and Ben tries to imagine what it feels like.

“I wish I’d kissed you like that when I had the chance,” Ben sighs. “Lying in your bed after curfew, pressed together, just… tasting you. Feeling you.”

When Klaus pulls back, he’s panting. His lips are spit-slicked and he looks a little dazed.

He nods down at where their hips are connected and murmurs, “Help me out of these, will you, darling?”

Ben adores the little nicknames Klaus uses with strangers. _Honey, darling, angel_ … But never _baby_. Ben has come to realize that specific pet name is reserved for him.

The eagerness with which the man dives for Klaus’ zipper is both admirable and relatable. He manages to peel Klaus’ pants over his hips—getting only slightly distracted when Klaus’ hard, flushed cock springs up—and off his legs completely.

Now fully naked, Klaus climbs onto his hands and knees and crawls towards the end of the bed.

“Your turn,” he purrs, reaching for the man’s belt.

He slips it out of its loops slowly before popping open the button of the slacks. Klaus presses sweet kisses to the man’s chest and draws the tip of his tongue down to the waistband. All the while, he holds eye contact from beneath his long, fluttering lashes.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re good at this,” Ben mutters.

Klaus grins against skin as he pulls down the man’s pants, uncovering tented briefs.

“He’s already so hard for you, Klaus,” Ben sighs. “Want to suck him off real quick?”

When the pants drop to the floor, Klaus’ hands land on the man’s hips and his fingers slip under the elastic of the briefs. He mouths over the bulge, all hot breath and tongue, and the man shuts his eyes and slides a hand into Klaus’ hair.

Klaus hums, pulling the briefs back over his erection.

“Can I suck your cock, sweetheart? Just a little?” He drags his nails just gently up and down the man’s thigh. “I promise I’ll be quick.”

The man groans and nods.

Klaus pushes the briefs the rest of the way down his legs and lets the man step out of them before wrapping a hand around his cock and kissing the head. He runs his tongue down to meet his fist then back up.

If Klaus excels at anything, it’s teasing. He gives one solid stroke then continues to press wet kisses along the length, occasionally dropping to his balls or thighs.

“You’re such a tease,” Ben says. “The poor man.”

Klaus drags the very edge of his teeth across the underside of the man’s cock, hardly making contact, and the man shudders and groans.

“C-come on…” he begs.

Klaus kisses the tip once again, smearing pre-come across his lips.

“Sorry, darling,” Klaus murmurs, “I’m being mean.”

When he wraps his lips around the head, the man’s satisfaction is instantaneous. He lets out a shaking breath and cups his free hand to Klaus’ jaw.

Ben sighs, “I wish I could tell him how to ruin you.”

He knows Klaus can see him in his peripheral vision so he smiles.

“Tell him how to pull your hair and turn you into a sobbing mess.”

Klaus lets out a muffled moan. He slides one hand around to hold the man’s ass and moves the other to his own cock. A few rough strokes are all he gives himself.

“Your mouth was made for sucking cock, Klaus,” Ben says. “Look at those lips.”

Klaus digs his nails into the man’s cheek.

“I can’t even imagine what it feels like,” Ben continues. “So hot and wet and… Shit, I want you to describe it to me later.”

While Klaus works him over with his mouth, the man lets out a stream of curses and groans. His hand tightens in Klaus’ hair and Klaus moans.

“Jesus, I would’ve already come down your throat,” Ben murmurs.

Klaus squeezes his eyes shut, spit starting to trail down his chin. He’s breathing roughly through his nose and just as the man starts to thrust up into his mouth, Klaus pushes him back. A smirk plays on his face while he clears his throat and drags the back of his hand across his mouth.

“Don’t get too eager, cupcake. We aren’t at the best part yet.” Klaus sits back. “Now, what was that about you wanting to tongue-fuck me?”

The man’s eyes darken.

“Hands and knees,” he says, walking through Ben to kneel beside the bed and grab Klaus’ hips pulling him back into a more preferable position.

“Ah,  _shit_ , I love a man in control,” Klaus gasps, laughing.

Ben considers moving to sit nearer to Klaus, but when the man pulls Klaus’ cheeks apart, he changes his mind. If it were possible for Ben to be short of breath, he’s certain he would be right now.

“Oh fuck,” he whispers. “Klaus, you look so… so…”

Klaus arches his back slightly, pressing his ass into the air.

“Nice view?” he asks.

The man answers with a nod, even though the question wasn’t meant for him.

“It’s definitely not bad,” Ben replies.

At first, the man’s tongue is hesitant, running up over his balls to his hole. He gives a few testing licks before pressing the tip of his tongue in.

Klaus keens a little, encouraging more than anything else.

“He’s shy,” Ben murmurs, looking down at the man. “Just wants to make you feel good. The big powerful superhero that you are.”

Even though Klaus can’t see his smirk, Ben’s confident he hears it.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Klaus prompts.

He fists his hands into the thin cover sheet, still neatly tucked down the side of the bed.

Then, like a man possessed, he wraps his hands around Klaus’ thighs and presses his face into the curve of his ass, delving deep into his hole and making Klaus jolt and gasp.

Ben is astounded by the way Klaus’ words seem to be a reward of their own. He’s like a siren; people want to please him specifically for the gratification of hearing him moan something sweet and obscene back to them.

“Oh  _God_ , that’s it. Like that.” Klaus spreads his knees and pushes back.

The man pushes his tongue in and drags it back out quickly, shallowly fucking into Klaus.

Klaus drops onto his elbows and rolls his hips back. His face is screwed up in a way Ben recognizes—it’s good, but _not quite enough_.

Ben murmurs, “…Sit on his face. I want to see that.”

Klaus growls. He shifts forward out of the man’s grasp.

“Get on your back, angel.” Klaus’ words are stricter than before.

The man lets out a shuddering breath, clearly possessing the foresight to see what’s playing out.

“Yeah. Okay,” he says.

He stretches out with his head just beneath where the pillows are and Ben sweeps up to stand at the foot of the bed.

Klaus turns to Ben and straddles the man’s shoulders.

His hands come up to Klaus’ hips, guiding him back until—

“Oh,Jesus,  _yes_.  _Right there,_ ” Klaus mewls, slumping forward.

He braces his hands against the man’s thighs and rocks gently back against his face.

Ben honestly can’t see anything from where he’s standing, but God, he can  _hear_  it. It’s wet and needy and filthy and Klaus looks like Ben’s idea of heaven.

Klaus’ eyes flutter shut briefly, but he forces them back open to watch Ben. Enraptured as Ben is, he probably makes for good viewing material.

“…Holy shit,” Ben breathes.

He’s been watching Klaus have sex for years, but always from the other side of the room, or the top of the wardrobe, or the doorway—never at arm’s length. He’s able to see the sweat bead at Klaus’ brow, the way his lower lip trembles in his pleasure; it’s almost surreal.

Klaus trails one hand up the man’s chest until he finds a nipple, and pinches it. In a flawless chain reaction, the man moans into Klaus, who gasps and grinds back against him.

Ben shudders. “Yeah, like that. Ride his tongue.”

Ben is suddenly overcome by the realization that Klaus was right—this was a fucking  _great_  idea.

“It sounds so…  _dirty_ , Klaus,” he breathes. “The way he’s eating you out…”

Klaus bites his lip. His eyes linger on Ben when he starts to speak. “You’re such a filthy boy, aren’t you? Fucking me with your tongue like it’s what you were born to do.”

One of the man’s hands snakes under Klaus’ thigh to pull them wider apart and Ben can’t bite back a weak little moan.

“Getting me all wet and ready for your big cock, hm?”

That seems to have an effect him, because the man redoubles his efforts.

Klaus squeaks in surprise when he’s pulled back fully to sit on the man’s face. His mouth falls open.

“ _Shit_ , yes, get in there.”

Ben can’t resist sneaking around to watch the man, and Klaus’s eyes follow him.

“Klaus,” Ben whines, “His tongue is just…”

“ _So deep,_ ” Klaus finishes for him.

He grabs the man’s cock and starts to pump it.

After a while, the man pushes Klaus off of him, gasping for breath with spit slicking his chin.

Klaus doesn’t hesitate before shifting around and pulling him into a kiss.

Between kisses, Klaus murmurs, “Mm. How was that for a taste?”

The man’s chest is still heaving but Klaus has no intention of letting him catch his breath, kissing him like he wants to steal the very air from his lungs.

“Think I’m ready for this cock?” Klaus wraps a hand around him without looking down.

The man, practically red in the face, nods. “You have—?”

“I have everything, honey,” Klaus coos. “And then some.”

He climbs off the bed and rummages around in his purse, plucking out a condom and some lube.

This gives the man enough time to sit up and reorient himself.

Klaus, all long limbs and lithe muscle, crawls up to him and murmurs, “How do you want me?”

Ben is reminded of the other day, when he was asked the same thing.

And the man seems to react similarly, struggling to come up with a single answer.

Ben laughs a little. “Do you realize how hard that question is to answer, Klaus? You need to bring in a questionnaire so people can make all the tough choices beforehand.”

Klaus cocks an eyebrow, and Ben thinks he might actually be considering it.

“I could do… On my back? My knees? Up against the wall?” Klaus offers, running a finger over the man’s lips. “On the floor? Upside down?”

He kneels between the man’s legs and slides on the condom, dribbling a bit of lube into his hand and stroking the man’s cock, slow and steady.

“Or…” His tone of voice changes slightly, and he flicks his gaze towards Ben. “I could ride you.”

Ben’s stomach drops. It’s blatant pandering to the fantasy Ben divulged to Klaus the other day. He’s willing to play it out for him.  _Fuck_.

“Shit, you could make me scream like that,” Klaus continues. “How about it?”

“Yeah. Yeah, ride me,” he breathes, leaning back onto his elbows.

Klaus grins and shuffles up to straddle him. He doesn’t take it as slowly as he had the other day, instead lining his cock up and sinking down in one fluid movement.

Ben bites his lip when a cry tears its way out of Klaus’ throat.

“So big,” is all Klaus gasps.

Ben slowly gets to his feet and starts to wander, rounding the bed to get a good view from every angle. Sweat is clinging to Klaus’ back and a flush is working its way up from his tailbone.

He lifts himself up and drops back down weakly, and this time it’s Ben who can’t keep back a moan.

“Klaus you’re—so  _open_.”

A pathetic little mewl is all the response he gets.

“I bet he’s hitting all the right spots; the spots that make you whine and cry and beg.”

Klaus slowly starts to rock back and forth, regaining the use of his voice.

“M—m’I nice and tight for you?” He rubs a hand up and down the man’s side.

“ _Shit_ , yes.”

“Make your cock feel so good?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“You wanna start fucking me?”

“ _Yes_ ,  _fuck_.”

Klaus likes people begging for him, Ben knows this. However, Ben also knows how much Klaus loves having to beg for something.

“How much do you want it, Klaus?” he asks, stepping back into Klaus’ line of sight. “Tell me how much you want him.”

They make eye contact and the corner of Klaus’ mouth quirks up. He shakes his head very slightly and Ben initially thinks it’s a petty act of rebellion. The look in Klaus’ eyes tells him differently, though.

Ben tilts his head. “…Tell me how much you want  _me_.”

Satisfaction overtaking his features, Klaus starts to roll his hips.

“I want you so badly, it’s fucking tearing me apart,” he groans. “Want you to hold me, bruise me, fucking  _own_  me. How’s that sound?”

Klaus, already panting, quirks an eyebrow at Ben as if to ask,  _happy?_  

Ben swallows.

“Sounds good, Klaus. Really good.”

Klaus grins and braces his hands against the man’s chest. He lifts himself up and sinks back down slowly, working into a cautious rhythm. The noise that leaves his mouth is long and low and desperate and Ben wants to kiss his throat and feel the vibrations. Klaus’ eyebrows are knit; he’s still working to adjust.

If it were possible for Ben to rank his favourite aspects of Klaus’ sexual encounters, this part would be pretty high on the list. Something about the way he holds himself always seems so much more vulnerable than he ever is voluntarily. Even unclothed, Klaus’ self-assured confidence is striking, but this part… Opening himself up for somebody… It’s a side of Klaus that doesn’t surface as much as it probably should.

Ben doesn’t want to throw off Klaus’ momentum by saying something weird like, “You’re so beautiful,” or “You make me feel alive again,” so he keeps those thoughts in the safety of his own mind.

Klaus lets out his breath slowly.

“Now we’re cooking,” he murmurs, picking up speed. “Come on, angel.  _Fuck me._ ”

The man complies fast enough to drag a yelp from Klaus. On instinct, Klaus leans back to hold onto the man’s thighs instead, dropping down to meet each thrust.

Every one of his movements somehow flows flawlessly into the next and it would probably be a subject of jealousy if it wasn’t so impressive. The way his hips curve causing his back to arch, which sweeps into the tilt of his head… The sweet moan that leaves his lips is pure bliss.

Ben sucks a deep breath into his dead lungs in the hopes that it will still the rapid thrumming in his head. It doesn’t.

“Klaus…  _Fuck_.”

Klaus laughs, a little manically.

Low grunts and heavy panting accompany the thrusting as the man pushes harder, faster.

Then he sits up, and Klaus growls in response to the new angle. He slings his arms over the man’s shoulders and leans into him for leverage, dropping back onto his cock.

“Oh,  _fuck_ , right there. Keep doing that shit. Ramming your cock so fucking far inside of me—” Klaus chokes off.

Klaus is by no means known for his prudish use of language in everyday life, but as soon as he’s naked—and especially when he’s  _paid_  to get naked—that last scrap of common linguistic decency goes out the window.

It vividly reminds Ben of the actors in the cheap pornos Klaus would sneak home and convince him and Diego to watch with him when they were fourteen. They would scrabble for the dial on the TV when the moans grew too loud, and at the moment, Klaus really sounds like he’s relishing the absence of a noise restriction. In fact, Ben is pretty sure whoever’s in the neighbouring rooms can hear what’s going on with perfect clarity.

Ben takes a seat near the man’s back, with a clear view of Klaus from over his shoulder.

“Think any ghosts are watching us right now?” Klaus asks. “Watching you fuck my tight little ass? Hm? Think they’re enjoying the show?”

The man shudders, clearly liking that idea.

“I don’t know, I could do with some popcorn,” Ben says.

Klaus sticks his tongue out at him from over the man’s shoulder. “Yeah, they’re eating this shit up,” he murmurs, narrowing his eyes. “God, they’re so hot for it; I can feel it.”

Ben would laugh if it weren’t true. And if he weren’t so distracted by the euphoria that’s holding Klaus together. His legs are shaking as he falls back into each thrust and Ben wants, more than anything, just to feel his pounding heart.

Klaus licks his lips and starts murmuring sweet little nothings under his breath for the man. His eyes flutter shut and he stretches one hand out, weakly reaching for Ben.

Indulging both their wants, Ben runs his fingers over Klaus’ and along his wrist.

“How does it feel to need  _your own brother_ to get you off?” Ben asks.

Klaus bites his tongue. That really seems to be a selling point for him. At least their bastardized illusion of _family_ is good for something.

“It’s disgusting, isn’t it? And you love it.”

When Klaus opens his eyes, there’s a fire in them Ben has never seen before and it momentarily stuns him to silence. There’s no anger, only heat.

“I love it,” Klaus breathes. He’s careful to respond to Ben only in ways that are verbally ambiguous enough to satisfy the other party. “I fucking love it.”

The man takes this as a request to fuck into him even harder.

“ _Christ_ ,” Klaus hisses.

“Show me how you take him, Klaus,” Ben says, sitting up on his knees. “You’re doing so well. He’s fucking you so hard, so fast. You’re being so good for me.”

Ben doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore.

Klaus hiccups, pleasure so poignant on his face that he doesn’t need words. He’s close, Ben can read it in the set of his shoulders and the white of his knuckles.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Klaus gasps as a courtesy. “Paint your pretty fucking chest, yeah?”

The man grunts and tightens his grips on Klaus’ hips.

“Shit, yeah,” Ben moans, “Come for me, I want to see you fall apart. Show me how good you are.”

Klaus drops his head back and starts shakily jerking himself off. He comes with a cry, mouth forming around a name that doesn’t make it out of his throat. 

_Ben_.

Klaus digs the nails of his left hand into the man’s shoulders,rocking desperately on his cock as he rides out his orgasm.

Ben whimpers, “You’re so pretty for me. All for me, right?”

Klaus nods, screwing his eyes shut as tears start to well up.

“…Nobody else even comes close to you, Klaus.”

Ben watches Klaus float back down to earth, and he recovers his wits miraculously quickly—he has to. He reclines back and crooks a finger for the man to follow.

He climbs on top of Klaus and pushes back in, starting up a brutal pace, and tearing a cry from Klaus.

“Oh, f-f-fuck,” Klaus gasps, jolting back into the mattress.

Ben licks his lips and climbs off the bed, moving to stand where Klaus can see him again. Then an idea strikes him.

More than a few times, Klaus has taken part in… recreational degradation, to put it lightly. At first, Ben didn’t quite see the appeal, like pretty much everything else Klaus does, but over time he’s grown to love the unique way Klaus reacts to being talked down to. Nothing else affects him in quite the same way.

…There’s no harm in trying.

“You love being used by him, don’t you? Lying there all limp and pliant.”

Klaus sobs.

“Just something to fuck up into, right? Something to get off with?” Ben whines.

“ _Yes, yes, yes._  That’s right,” Klaus whimpers.

His nails are drawing angry red lines down man’s back, which might cause some trouble with the wife later on, but he couldn’t seem to care less.

“You close, big boy?” Klaus grunts. “Gonna fucking come for me?”

With the way his shoulders are drawn up and his thrusts are growing sloppy, he doesn’t need to answer.

“Come on, come on, come on—” Klaus groans, grinding up to meet his thrusts.

“He’s gonna come so fucking hard for you,” Ben hisses.

The man tightens his grip on Klaus’ hips and comes, moaning through gritted teeth until his stuttering hips slow to a still.

Klaus’ legs are still wrapped around his waist, and both of them are breathing heavily.

“…Jesus Christ,” Klaus says.

The man seems to regain his bearings then, pulling out of Klaus and rolling onto his back. He clears his throat and sits up.

“Uh… Fuck, thanks,” he mumbles. “That was really… really great.”

Klaus smiles and hums, running a finger through the come splattered across the man’s chest. “Wasn’t it? I had fun.”

The man follows Klaus’ finger with his gaze, zig-zagging through the mess. Klaus pulls back his hand, pauses a moment, then sucks the finger into his mouth.

Ben moans quietly. The numb buzzing he feels in place of true arousal doesn’t peak with orgasm like it did when he was alive, so it’s still very much present, and very much enjoying watching Klaus lick his own come from his finger.

“Shit, Klaus. That’s…”  _Disgusting?_  “…really fucking hot,” he breathes. “You like tasting yourself? S’it taste good?  _God_ , it’s so dirty, I—” His voice breaks off.

Klaus winks at Ben, curling his tongue around his finger just briefly before pulling it out.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, cupcake,” Klaus says, patting the man on the shoulder and hopping off the bed.

Ben leans back against the wall and closes his eyes, only vaguely noticing the sound of running water.

This whole arrangement started because of an accident. Now it’s becoming… Ben hesitates to call it  _routine_. But at this point, it also can’t be called an independent occurrence. He feels like there should be some sort of heavy, emotional conversation at some point. Something about love and trauma and life and death—but knowing Klaus, that’s doubtful. His life is a constant swirling sea of bizarre, and this is hardly a pebble in the water for him. For Ben it’s… more. But he doesn’t need to think about that right now.

Klaus clears his throat and Ben opens his eyes to find him fully-dressed again. He has his purse on one shoulder and he’s looking at Ben expectantly while the man rummages around in his bag.

“Here,” he says, spinning around. “An extra hundred for, uh… everything.”

Klaus plucks the bills from his hand with a coo and tucks them down the front of his pants.

“So sweet of you.” Klaus leans forward and kisses his cheek. Then his jaw. Then the shell of his ear. “Well if you ever want to channel the spirit of a dead loved one or have some really hot sex, you know how to contact me,” he murmurs, leaning back. “Although that second one is more preferable.”

Klaus steps away and swings open the door.

“Nice meeting you, darling!” he calls as the door slams shut behind them.

Klaus lets out a long, exhausted breath. He runs a hand through his hair and rubs at the smudged eyeliner along his lower lid. Then he starts to laugh.

Ben, lagging a few paces behind him, quirks an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

When Klaus looks back at him, he’s wearing a self-satisfied grin.

“Pops always said I valued my own satisfaction above the wellbeing of others,” he says, spinning around to walk backwards. “That I was selfish, and never used by powers for the greater good. ‘ _Your hedonism is nothing but a waste of potential!’_ ” Klaus mimics Sir Reginald’s voice.

He opens his arms wide, turning his face to the sky as if he’s seeking divine judgement.

“Look at me now, old man! Using my powers to satisfy not one, not two, but  _three_  happy campers. I don’t know about you, Benny, but I thought that was both great  _and_  good.”

Ben doesn’t correct him.

Klaus drops his arms and sighs freely.

“I bet that guy used to jerk off into pictures of my face and cry.”

Ben snorts. “If he had told you he thinks about you while fucking his wife, I would’ve believed him.”

Klaus grins and hikes his purse up, turning into a back alley.

“Who knew my power was so fuckable?” he murmurs as he turns away. “I should really start hooking up with those occult devil-worshippers. There’s so much untapped potential.”

Ben purses his lips. “I don’t know. They might try to sacrifice you, or something.”

Klaus waves his hand. “That’s only virgins. So I’m safe, and you’re already dead.”

He flashes him a cheeky smile while Ben processes the jibe.

“…Oh,  _fuck off._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I hate putting OCs in fics so this guy is a nameless, sentient bag of meat that fucks.


End file.
